Victim of Love
by animeinvasiongirl
Summary: A Series of ONE-SHOT's featuring my favorite heroine, Kagome and various males/females from other live-action/anime/book/series. Series One: HieixKagome. Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha UPLOADED 1/17/12.
1. I Want to Shine On You RyuichiKagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  or Gravitation. Both of these series belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction story. This is done purely for my amusement and the amusement of my readers.

A/N: I know, I know. I should be updating my other stories first, but I'm having a hard time pinning down my muse for those. I apologize, and as soon as he/she/it gets their butt back here, I'll see what I can do about updating them. SFS is in the works, as is FA. I haven't forgotten them, and given a little time, I should have them updated. In the meantime, this was something I had written out awhile ago, and it just needed a few tweeks to be ready for publishing. It's not my typical genre, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. This is a ONE-SHOT. It's intended to stand alone, and I have no plans of extending it. If there is someone out there who would like to see something more done with this, just drop me a line at sayurinakamura AT gmail (dot) com. As it is, I'm going to be placing different ONE-SHOT's here under this story heading. If you have suggestions for a ONE-SHOT that you'd like to see with Kagome (I must be specific – KAGOME, from Inuyasha, and any other random male,[I APPROVE OF CROSSOVERS…obviously ^^;;][or female, I don't mind doing shoujou-ai]), just leave a review or contact me at the aforementioned email address and I'll see what I can come up with! :D Thank you all for your continued support!

Now, on with the fic!

**Title:** Victim of Love – A Series of Kagome Crossovers

**Series One:** I Want to Shine on You

**Warnings:** Fluff.

**Starring:** GravitationxInuyasha

**Leading Roles:** Ryuichi Sakuma/Kagome Higurashi

**Status:** Complete. One-Shot. No intentions of expanding.

**I Want to Shine On You**

"Kagome!" Souta called again, breaking her concentration once more. She was reluctant to leave from the spot she was currently rooted to. It had been forever since someone connected with her, truly connected with her. Even Inuyasha hadn't really '_connected_' to her. Sure, he tolerated her, and they were friends, and there were powerful emotions between them, but Inuyasha never really understood her need to be childish and silly sometimes. He had such a horrible childhood that he didn't get the urge to be childish, though he acted selfish like a child most of the time.

Kagome was in the park, surrounded by smaller children and a warm, blazing sun. There was a slight sweat dripping down her face, but all of that was trivial, inconsequential to the person she was looking at right this moment. He was taller than her, but not by much, and had brown hair. His eyes, she had decided, were too much a myriad of colors to truly define, as she had caught glimpses of golden, hazel, and even hints of chocolate within their glowing depths.

Ryuichi's eyes connected once more with hers and she struggled to find the right words to say. He had joined her and the other children so easily in their games, and she appreciated that. It told her volumes about him as a person, though she'd never met him before. With a glowing smile, he held out his most prized possession, a stuffed rabbit he had named "_Kumagoro_". Kagome's eyes fell to the stuffed animal with something akin to shock, and then she shook her head, her eyes full of worry. "I couldn't. It's important to you, right?" she hadn't been around him but an hour, and she knew that by the way he clutched the stuffed toy to his form the entire time he'd been there.

His smile seemed to brighten further as he spoke softly, but for a moment, completely serious as he said, "Shine, Kagome." Her eyes softened as she reached out her hands to place over his around the rabbit. Her hands gingerly took the toy from his hands, but before she'd pulled it to herself completely, he held it back long enough to say, "This is just for now. I'll be back to get Kumagoro later." There was an unspoken promise in his words and Kagome's eyes again flew to his own as another silent conversation was exchanged between the two young adults.

For some reason, it made her eyes water as she nodded quickly and a new, fresh, beaming smile broke across her face. "I'll take good care of him!" Ryuichi was nearly floored at her sparkling self. He hadn't seen anyone shine nearly so bright at so small a thing. It puzzled him, and yet at the same time, elated him. He made a promise to himself, to help her always smile, to always keep her shining.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled out, with impatience this time as he moved to run up to his stalling sister. He frowned when he saw the young man in a rabbit hoodie, but when he saw his sister's brilliant smile, he couldn't help but eye the man even more suspiciously. She hadn't smiled like that since her return from the well for the final time. His protective instincts kicked up a notch. Who was this stranger? Kagome quickly looked over to her sibling and she couldn't help the lingering regret that she had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Souta. I was busy talking to…" her eyes widened in surprise as she realized she didn't have his name. She whirled back around to ask, but he was gone. Just that quickly, he had disappeared.

"Sis?" the young boy questioned hesitantly. He saw as her eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty before she clutched the small stuffed animal to her chest, and those darker, sadder emotions left her face to leave it with a peace that he hadn't seen in years.

She shook her head at her brother's questions, and said, "Let's go home." He watched her walk towards the shrine for a few moments, as he lingered in that spot, his eyes searching the park quickly for the figure that had lit such a bright light in his sister. This time, it was her turn to call back over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

He took a few seconds more to search for the stranger, but, not seeing him, he quickly ran the distance between them and began walking beside her. He was taller than her now, by quite a few inches. He had always taken his role to protect his sister seriously, even as a child, but now it was even more fierce, because of what had happened in the past, and how badly she had been broken by the man he saw as his idol.

He shook his head of the thoughts of Inuyasha. Kagome was safe and home; that was fine with him, but what he really wanted was to see his sister come back; the one that had fallen down the well at age 15. The girl beside him wasn't the girl who had adventured around in the past. The girl beside him was just a shell, a memory of how he could remember her; however, right this second, a ghost of that girl _he_ remembered was back. Kagome's eyes were calm, at peace even, as she clutched tightly to a pink bunny in blue overalls. Again, Souta made a lingering sweep of the park. If this stranger could make his sister smile, and make her happy like she used to be, then he would do just about anything to keep them in contact. Heaven help the stranger, though, if he hurt her.

The days passed painfully slow as Kagome spent every spare moment at the park. The children enjoyed her presence, and the caretakers of those children were grateful for her ability to wear their children out before nightfall. Two weeks passed, and she hadn't seen the special person who had given her his prized possession to take care of while he was away. As each day passed, her improved demeanor dwindled, leaving her sad, and much like she was before he'd come into her life. She forced herself to shine, like he asked, in front of her small, neighborhood friends, but at home, at night, she found herself again doubting her worth, and doubting that he would return. Each time she would about give up hope, she would clutch the precious rabbit to her form and breathe in his unique, sweet, scent. He smelled like sugar-spun cotton candy and caramel. She'd never met anyone that smelled so much like a candy shop, but it made her nostalgic for her own childhood and her love of sweet things. The evening was young, and she stood, holding Kumagoro in her arms as she made her way downstairs. Souta was just turning off one of his new video games, and he was getting ready to turn on a live concert he wanted to see. He was surprised that Kagome was downstairs; usually she kept to herself after retreating up to her room for the evening.

He gave his sister a smile and she nodded her head lightly back at him, a light smile of her own coming to her lips. He didn't question the smile, but he took notice of it. Though she was sad again that the stranger hadn't come back yet, the lingering effects of that one afternoon still held her in their grips. If he ever got to meet the man again, he would thank him for what he was able to do. It wasn't much, just an afternoon of playing with her, but it had a profound effect on her. He had no idea what had actually transpired, but whatever it was had done more than all the psychiatrists and therapists in the world could have done for his heartbroken sibling. "You going to watch the NG concert with me?" he questioned, gesturing to the table in front of the couch, which was piled with popcorn, trail mix, and other small munchies. They'd just eaten dinner a couple of hours ago, but he had been waiting for this live taping for a couple of months, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. The concert had been sold out since the day the tickets went on sale, so he gave himself a plan b: enjoy the concert in the comfort of his own house and eat all the food he could, while taping the show, of course.

Kagome eyed the food before she snatched up a piece of cheese and nibbled on it with a thoughtful smile. "Do we have any ice cream?" right now, the comfort food sounded good, and it had been awhile since she spent some time with her brother. Besides, she wasn't as hard core a fan as Souta was of Nittle Grasper, but she did like a lot of their songs.

He grinned at her question before he nodded and pointed to the kitchen. "Go get yourself a bowl. The concerts not going to start for another ten minutes or so." He said, looking at the clock on their DV-R.

The young miko smiled brightly again, that spark returning as she was urged on by the scent of caramel in her arms. She moved into the kitchen, and a couple of minutes later, she found herself with Kumagoro on her lap and a bowl of ice cream with all sorts of extras on top in her hands. Souta's expression softened as he noticed how at ease she seemed. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't question it, not when such a drastic, and positive, change, had taken place. He took a seat beside her and flipped through the channels before he settled on the Pay Per View station that was hosting the concert. He went ahead and ordered the concert (a much lower price than tickets would have been, he noted), before he set the timer to record the concert automatically, and began scooping up some of the trail mix to eat.

"Where's Momma?" she questioned her brother as she took a bite of the sweet cream and let it melt in her mouth before she swallowed.

"At Auntie Atsuko's house. Yusuke called about some sort of trouble, and he wanted someone to stay with her." He informed her. Atsuko wasn't really their aunt, just like Yusuke wasn't really their cousin, but when they were children they had spent all kinds of time together before their father died, and their mother moved them in with their grandfather. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at the thought of Yusuke. It had been so long since she'd seen him. She wondered if he was still eyeballing Keiko, and how the other girl was doing.

"I hope everything's alright." She said, a little worry slipping into her eyes. She knew Atsuko was a progressive alcoholic, though she hadn't understood that when she was a child. A lot of her issues stemmed from being abandoned with baby Yusuke when he was still an infant. Her own mother helped a lot to ease that pain, but once they had been forced to move away, there was little could be done, especially since Kun-loon had her own grief to deal with and small children to raise.

"I think he was just worried she'd do something to relapse. I think she's getting better since Momma can go see her more often." He said, with a light smile. Since Kagome and he had grown into teenagers, she didn't have to worry as much about watching over them. It gave her more free time to explore the things she enjoyed, like the tea ceremony, and flower arranging. It also gave her time to reconnect with friends that she had missed over the years.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I should go see her one of these days. She was so nice when I was little. I haven't seen Yusuke in awhile, either." She said, as she smiled and took another big bite of her ice cream, only to wince and hold her head. "Ow, ow, ow!" she muttered as Souta barked out laughter.

"That's what you get for eating it so fast!" Her expression was hilarious, and he hadn't seen her so carefree in so long. He'd missed this side of her. He was almost afraid he'd never see it again.

"Bugger off!" she said playfully as she slapped him on the shoulder.

He laughed again but it was cut short when the loud announcer's voice came over the television saying, "Without further ado, presented by Toyota and NG Studios, we bring you, Nittle Grasper: Live in Tokyo!" Souta's attention instantly went to the screen and Kagome stifled a giggle. He was such a fanboy. She took another, slower bite of her ice cream before her eyes flickered to the screen. She recognized the song introduction that was blasting from the speakers. It was 'Shining Collection.' Her eyes brightened at the recognition and she found herself engrossed in the laser show and the familiar vocals of the band. The camera was swinging from one side of the stage to the other, so she hadn't had a good look at any one of the band members yet, however, as the second chorus began, the cameras zoomed in on the main singer, and she found herself dropping her spoon in her bowl. Souta didn't notice her flabbergasted expression nor did he notice the tears that came to her eyes.

'_It's…him? He…he's Ryuichi Sakuma?' _her hands stilled over the bunny in her lap and she thought again, _'This is…his…?'_ She cleared the tears from her eyes as she put her empty bowl on the table in front of her and found herself leaning back, bewildered. Some of the shock was easing. It wasn't like she should be surprised of who he was. He was a normal person too, though she didn't know he had a child-like side to him just like her. Souta was belting out the lyrics along with Ryuichi, but Kagome couldn't find it in herself to tease him about it. Her thoughts were on that day at the park, and his unspoken promise to return to see her again. Souta didn't realize who it was that had entranced his sister, or he would have been reacting far differently. Kagome didn't feel like speculating and increasing her brother's blood pressure. He was already high enough on just being able to see the concert. Besides, she didn't want him to think she was crazy; well, crazier than she already was. He might not believe her. After all, he didn't get a good look at the stranger, and she had spent a couple of hours with him.

The song ended, and she caught the enthralled look on her brother's face. She smiled at his enthusiasm before she flicked her eyes to the screen again. The song following was another high energy, upbeat song, 'Lost Complex'. However, the next song was one of her personal favorites, 'Breathless Night Slider.' Somehow, she found herself singing along with her brother and they sang out the chorus's together in some sort of unique harmony that didn't sound half bad. She stood and began dancing lightly around the room as she held out Kumagoro and began twirling around happily with the caramel scented plush. Souta laughed and got up to dance with her, even pretending he had an air guitar for the rifts towards the end of the song. They were both enjoying the time together, and the good music, Kagome for a different reason than Souta. She could see what Ryuichi had meant about sparkling now. His presence didn't just fill the stage and auditorium that he was in, but it filled her shrine, so many miles away, and her house, which had been so full of gloom for her, and finally, his sparkling aura filled her heart, making it soar with unexplained happiness.

The rest of the concert was just adding onto that good feeling that filled her, and by its end, she was sad to remember that he might not ever come back to see her. Again, one glance at the all-important plush in her arms, and she felt her fears ease. Souta was surprised that she had stayed with him for the entire concert, but he wasn't going to knock it. He had seen his sister return to her normal self; the one that wasn't sad, and broken. He owed it all to his favorite band; and the fact that their music was so uplifting. He had no idea that something more was at work here.

The DV-R clicked off, and the encore performance was beginning to play before he turned off the television. He saw it was late, and he moved to clean up the mess they had made of the table before the telephone rang. He answered it, finding it was their mother. She informed him that she was going to have a girl's night with Atsuko and that she wouldn't be returning home. Relaying the message to his sister, Kagome smiled at the thought of her mother finally having a social life again. She stood, and looked at the rabbit before she thought about following her mother's example. She needed to get out, and live again. She needed to, for lack of a better word, sparkle. She frowned at the thought, before a small ache settled in her chest. She knew what this feeling was, but she hadn't really missed anyone in awhile. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou and Kaede came to mind, but she had laid those particular aches to rest awhile ago. No, it was Inuyasha's heartbreak that lingered with her, not the aches of missing her friends and family of the feudal era.

She shook her head of the thoughts before Souta moved out of her line of sight into the kitchen. Feeling a little lost now that she wasn't sure what to do with herself, she stifled a yawn and thought of bed. It was late after all. After saying her 'goodnight's' to him, she moved back upstairs and into her room. She got into her pajamas and settled into sleep. It came easier than she thought it would have as the soothing smell of caramel lulled her into the land of dreams.

The next day came and Kagome found herself at the park in one of the swings. It was a Sunday, so there were plenty of children to play with, but she herself felt like playing on the swing. She pushed herself higher and higher while Kumagoro watched her from her small pack that was sitting next to one of the poles of the swing set. She felt the wind push her hair back from her face, and she almost felt like she was flying, and that one properly timed swing would send her catapulting into the sky. She was still riding the high of NG's, and more specifically, Ryuichi's performance, and she couldn't help but sing the songs to herself as she passed the time in the park.

She barely noticed when another voice chimed in during the chorus's as he stood off to the side and watched her swing. After a few minutes more of swinging, she slowed herself and let her feet drag her to a stop until they were dangling lightly above the dirt trench that was in the ground below her swing. Her eyes flicked over to her almost silent observer, and a hesitant smile came to her lips. She'd been waiting for forever it seemed, and he was finally here. His brows furrowed at that smile before he stepped forward and stole a glance back at Kumagaro. "It seems you took good care of him."

She was quiet before she smiled warmer and nodded. "I promised I would…actually…" her voice faltered and the young man gave her a quizzical look before she said quietly, "…he took good care of me, too."

The man beamed before saying, "Kuma-chan has learned good things from me!" his tone was full of happiness and pride in the stuffed animal and Kagome looked up to see that radiant aura blanket the space around him. It was so close she could touch it, but…just but. It had been so long since she felt happiness, and even longer since she felt she deserved it. Even if he would let her bask in that aura of his, that warm and welcoming aura, did she feel she had earned it? Was she worth it? Ryuichi's expression softened when he saw her internal struggles play out on her face. She was so beautiful, and when she had been carefree, he had never seen such a genuine, sparkling soul. Now, though, it was dark with worries and anxiety and he felt compelled to make her shine like the sun, like he knew she could. He walked forward and placed his hands over hers, which were wrapped around the metal links of the swing she sat upon and her eyes lifted from the ground and locked with his. Shame, fear, embarrassment, and finally, hope, shone in the depths of those sapphire eyes of hers.

He took in the power of her look and finally he smiled, a gentle smile like a parent would give a child who was learning a painful lesson. It was part hope, and part sadness. He had to give her the choice to guide her own path, but the kami's be damned if he didn't help her towards the path he wanted to see her on! "What do you want, Kagome?" he questioned, his voice soft, but serious again as he squeezed her hands tenderly beneath his own.

She was silent a moment as if contemplating that question. Finally, that peace she had felt the night before came back as she felt him squeeze her hands. A soft, though hesitant look came upon her face as she looked back into his eyes, only to close her own. "I want to shine." Her voice nearly broke as she whispered, "I want to shine with you."

His eyes widened in slight shock before a brilliant smile broke out on his lips. "You already are." He answered just as quietly before she stood, putting her mere breathes away from him as her eyes sprung open.

"No. You've been sparkling since I met you, and you've brought me so much peace. You have chased away my darkness, but all of that was your doing. None of it was my own."She looked frustrated, and he looked to her with confusion. Why would she be frustrated? "I want to shine with my own power; the power of Kagome…no one else." That statement sounded slightly childish, but he couldn't find it in himself to tell her that she was being silly. She wanted to shine bright, not necessarily brighter than anyone else, but as bright as she could make herself, without anyone's help. His eyes softened again at her outburst before he said, "Then shine, Kagome." He grinned, a childish and silly grin before he grabbed her hands and moved to spin her around.

"Shine!" he said with a laugh as she moved with him, startled by the movement, but not so much so that she didn't move along with him. The children in the park watched the two childish adults with wonder before they began to laugh themselves and moved towards the two, wanting to get in on the obviously fun game that Kagome and Ryuichi were playing. Seconds later, they were surrounded by children and laughter, and the young miko couldn't hold back her tears of happiness. The children missed the tears, but the young singer didn't as they began an elaborate game of ring-around-the-rosy, with many participants, all of whom were smiling and laughing with joy. The parents looked up at the sudden burst of laughter and smiled at the way the two young adults directed the game, and how carefree the participants were.

The game lasted for almost an hour before the children got distracted by other games and play equipment, leaving Kagome and Ryuichi with hands clasped where the game had nearly started, and also where it had finally fallen apart. Sapphire eyes met golden brown and she smiled weakly before speaking. "I guess you'll be leaving soon." She said quietly, as she kept her eyes on his.

Ryuichi's expression faltered for a moment before he said in his typically childish tone, "I'll be back! I promise! Besides…" he looked over his shoulder at Kumagoro, left in the same spot it was before beside Kagome's swing. "…Kumagoro wants to stay with you. And I need to come back and visit him!"

Kagome's eyes lifted to look over at the stuffed rabbit, and her expression gentled further as she shook her head. "You've been away from him too long. He'll start to really miss you if you leave him again." She said softly, before she caught his gaze again.

The young man was stunned at the generosity of the girl before him. She was obviously sad and upset, but she wouldn't take the rabbit for comfort because she knew of how important the stuffed toy was to him. Quickly, he squeezed her hands before he said, "Then you'll just have to come visit him!"

Her eyes widened in surprise before another warm laugh broke out from Ryuichi's lips. "You'll have to come see where we live! And where we work, where we play…we'll show you everything!" he said happily as he dragged her towards her backpack, and Kumagoro. Kagome's hands tightened around his as her shock wore off to be replaced with gratitude and a growing affection. He didn't have to do this, any of this, and he didn't have to even take a second glance to look at her the first time they met in the park. The fact was, that he had, and since that moment Kagome felt, for once, cherished. Inuyasha didn't cherish her; he did everything he could to show that he didn't care for her more than a friend, and sometimes not even that. Even if this person before her didn't care for her more than a friend, that was fine; because right now, that's all she wanted. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki had grown apart from her in the few years she'd been back from the Feudal Era, and a lot of her own loneliness was self-imposed. There were many that just didn't understand her, and too many that didn't want to try to break through the shell she had trapped herself in. He, strangely enough, understood her need to be childish, because he himself had that need. He understood, on some level, her loneliness, because he had given her his most prized possession to hold onto to ease the sadness she had.

On some level, one that she hadn't quite figured out yet, he understood her, and cared about her.

Tears once more clouded her vision before she reached up a hand to wipe them away. Her heart felt too full to be contained in her chest, and she once again blamed his ever-expansive aura of gentleness. He had a soul almost as large as hers, and the goodness that he held touched her in a way that few others had. His kindness seemed to wrap around her in a physical way, making her feel warm and loved.

Ryuichi turned once they reached the corner of the swing set and he was surprised to see Kagome shedding a few more tears. It broke his heart a little to see those tears, and he found himself tearing up a bit. He hated to see anyone cry, whether it is from happiness or sadness. He let out a mostly artificial wail as he reached forward and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. The startled young woman nearly pulled back before she caught herself and pulled the young man into that same tight embrace. His wails nearly got the attention of others, but when they saw Kagome comforting him, they looked the other way. Her tears stalled as his increased in volume, and she smiled, as she rubbed her hands gently over his back.

"There there…it's alright. Everything'll be okay." She said softly, as she held him close as he tightened his grip on her. "I'm sorry I made you cry." She added, as she brought up one of her hands from the center of his back to run through the bottom of his hair, and lightly over his neck.

He shook his head as his elaborate wailing trailed off and he sniffled as he felt her hand in his hair. Her hands were so gentle and warm, like a mother's touch. He didn't remember much about his mother, since he had been gone from home for most of his life. He had become a star at a young age, and was constantly flying and performing in both Japan, and in America. He didn't remember much about his childhood, but somehow this felt familiar; a gentle, warm hand soothing away his anxieties and tears. Quietly, he rested his head at the crook of her neck, and sniffled again as he let her sooth away his tears. He hadn't really been upset, but when he started to cry, hers had instantly stopped. It again showed him just how tenderhearted she was. "You'll come play with me and Kumagoro?" he questioned, giving her watery puppy-eyes as he looked up from her shoulder.

Kagome's smile softened further before she nodded and said brightly, "Of course! We're friends now, right…Ryuichi-kun1?"

Her expression said volumes to him, that she trusted him even though she knew little about him. He could have easily told her that this was a prank, a joke, and that he didn't ever want to see her again, and yet, to do so would have devastated not only her, but himself as well. He nodded quickly, with a positive, "Un2!"

Smiling back brightly at him, she let her arms fall as she leaned around him to pick up Kumagoro and her backpack before she held out the caramel scented plush towards the young man. He looked quickly from the wide, plastic eyes of the stuffed toy to the sparkling ones of the miko, and he grinned wider before he took the plush from her hands and squeezed it tightly to his form. He had missed it, after all. He hadn't been away from the gift for longer than a few hours since he'd had it given to him. Kagome placed the strap of her backpack over her shoulder before she said, "Lead the way. Wherever you go, I'll follow."

She put such trust in him, such blind faith. One part of him, his childlike self, thought it was grand, and was all ready to play 'follow the leader'; the other part of him, the one that was very much adult in nature, realized how much effort it took on her part to trust him so unconditionally. Adults didn't believe in blind faith anymore. Children, who were still innocent, believed in unimaginable things, and believed in things that didn't exist because of it. Adults didn't have faith in anything that hadn't proved themselves to them first. Ryuichi didn't believe that he'd done much of anything to earn her faith as he did, but that just proved another aspect of her personality. She was honest, trustworthy, and she believed in people, no matter what had happened to her.

With a growing smile, he reached for her hand, capturing it within his own. Kagome flushed lightly, but didn't pull her hand away, instead, she gave him a shy, soft smile. With a growing grin on his face and a newfound determination, he led the way out of the park, going to work his hardest to make Kagome…shine.

/end

A/N: Thank you, again, for your continued support in all that I write. I appreciate all the reviews, the favorites, the watches, and the author favorites. They all make me happy to know that you guys out there enjoy my writing.

Kudos, Loves!

Sayuri-chan aka animeinvasiongirle held He hhlksdofaljsdefojHlsdal;adsflasfd;lkHe HHeHe

1 "kun" is an honorific used for males in Japan. It's typically used by girls when they are referring to a boy that they are close to; this is typically used between friends.

2 "un" is a typical response from children in the affirmative of something.


	2. Everything You Want HieiKagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction story. It is made simply for amusement.

Author Note: So, I haven't updated my one-shots in a while, but here goes. Another "Deadliest Sin Community" prompt – Every Day is a Holiday With You. HieixKagome centric. Hints of other pairings. Hope you all enjoy! As for my other stories, I don't know if I mentioned that my other laptops hard drive crashed and burned to all hell. I had to send it in and get it replaced. *sadness* So I lost all of my progress on my stories. I will have to rewrite it, but the good news is that I'm taking less credit hours than normal so I should have a bit more free time to work on my stuff. Thanks for the continued patience.

Now, on with the fic.

Title: Everything You Want

Main Pairing: HieixKagome

Written for: The Deadliest Sin Communities. Prompt: Every Day is a Holiday With You

The seven-five-three festival was well underway at a temple miles away from civilization. There weren't a lot of attendees present, but all of them were different in their own unique ways. Since Yusuke, spirit detective and demon extraordinaire, had become a hero for all of mankind, and Genkai had settled into some semblance of retirement, the temple had needed more help than just the demons of the forest to keep safe. So, in a strange twist of fate a shrine miko by the name of Kagome Higurashi was recruited to help purify and sanctify the temple grounds, keeping them safe and pure. This by no means meant that the demons were gone, but those who meant harm knew they were outclassed and outmatched, and those that were not found a safe haven within the confines of the expansive temple, not only from other demons, but from dangerous humans as well.

Currently, the young miko was coordinating a few games for her limited visitors. Pools containing goldfish and targets for archery were placed around the front of the grounds, giving the children of not only her close friends, but strangers as well, a chance to take small prizes home and boast of their talents to their parents. Kagome's eyes were positively sparkling with her happiness as she ran the games and kept the children entertained as she told stories of the first festivals and wove tales of the past. Demon parents who knew Kagome trusted her with their own lives, so they laughed alongside her at their children's antics. Yusuke and Keiko, along with Kuwabara and Yukina helped organize the children and keep an eye on their own. It was no secret who their children were: a small girl, no more than five years of age and hair of cerulean, held the hand of her self-proclaimed protector, who was a mere eight years old in human years. He had jet black hair and brown eyes, and a disposition that would scare most nannies into submission, except where the young girl was concerned.

Above the treetops, sat another demon, who watched over the two children as if they were his own. No others earned his attention so greatly as Hina, daughter of his twin sister Yukina, and her mate, Kuwabara, and Sensui, son of Yusuke and Keiko. While he did not always approve of his sister's choice of mate, he begrudgingly agreed that he would lay his life down before a hair on Yukina's head was harmed, and in the end, that was all he could ask of any mate of his beloved twin. While it was still a greatly guarded secret of their true history together, it was silently understood that Hina and Sensui came before all others, and he was okay with that.

His eyes shifted to the young miko running around and entertaining the children that had been gathered for the festival. Her expression was bright, and happy, something he noticed was few and far between. While she seemed to be a fairly carefree human woman, he knew that there was a darkness in her past that not even the brightest light could shine through. He knew death when he saw it, and sometime in her past, death had touched her, and more than once. For her to even manage a smile bothered him for reasons unknown.

The day began to wind down as time passed and the children found more enjoyment with themselves than the games Kagome had set up. Taking that as her cue, the young miko let some of the other adults watch over the children as she began to clean up the aftermath and store things away for next year. Some of the adults pitched in to help and in no time the grounds were clear and tables were being set up for dinner. Hiei's head nearly spun with how much Kagome was running around doing things for others. He was wary of her since he'd met her. He couldn't believe that a human could ever love a demon, or even care for one. Kagome wasn't special in his wariness, as he oftentimes found himself unsettled at Keiko and Yusuke's relationship, as well as Kuwabara and Yukina's. Time had stood the test of their relationships, so he couldn't doubt them, but it wasn't something he could find himself believing in for himself. Beyond a brief relationship with Mukuro, he had stayed clear of any romantic relationships and he thought himself better off for it. Without a second thought he leaned back in his favorite tree and closed his eyes. Just watching the young woman working made him tired.

Dinner passed and eventually all the children clamored around Kagome wanting her to tell them a story. It was tradition that they end the evening with one of her stories. She always held such emotion in her voice and made it easy for them to understand what was going on, and even for the adults it was a treat. In her stories, they learned more about her character and the kind of person she was. They trusted her implicitly, but within her stories was a glimpse of how the girl before them came to be, and they enjoyed her stories almost as much as the children.

Kagome found a comfortable spot on the grass beneath Hiei's tree, startling him a moment as he heard voices so close. He gave a slightly irritated glance to them before closing his eyes again. He wouldn't admit that he liked hearing her stories as well.

Kagome smiled as she gestured everyone to take a seat and instantly the children began to ask for their favorite stories they'd heard. "Tell us about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!" shouted one.

"No! I want to hear about Onigumo and Kikyou!" shouted another.

"I want to hear about Kagome-nee-chan!" Sensui shouted, louder than the others. Apparently he was speaking for two, as Hina remained at his side and nodded furiously.

Kagome held her hands up lightly before saying, "Whoa, whoa…one at a time." She looked thoughtful for a second as the chaos died down for a moment. "How about I tell you a story…about a child just like you?" It was the Seven-Five-Three festival, after all, and she knew that an opportunity to hear about kids just like them would distract the group enough to come to a consensus.

Immediately, their eyes opened wide and they looked with eager faces to their story-teller. Kagome grinned involuntarily before she continued, "Her name was Rin, and she was a girl about your age. She was adopted by Sesshoumaru, and had all kinds of adventures with everyone."

Right away most of the boys were skeptical. "A girl?" one of them questioned.

Kagome nodded before sounding mock-offended. "Hey! I'm a girl!" the boys snickered before saying, "You're a woman."

The young miko blushed before clearing her throat and continuing with her story. The parents laughed at how easily she walked into the word trap of a child, but it was those simple qualities of hers that was endearing. She was the one being that could destroy them all, and yet she cared for them, and loved them, as if they were family. It wasn't something they understood, but it helped that in the audience were those who vouched for her character. Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, demon leaders of the Makai, had claimed her as their extended family. Demons near and far told stories of their own of her courage and her loyalty – it was something that was unrivaled by many.

Kagome's story began to wind down as it ended in happiness, as most of Kagome's stories did. She didn't tell sad stories often; those were her most personal stories and oftentimes reduced her to tears. No, she only shared her stories that had happy endings. In this case, Rin became hanyou so she could stay by her lord forever. The children clapped their hands in approval as Kagome said, "The End", and moved to stand, stiff from the extended sit on the ground. Parents moved forward to claim their kids and to thank Kagome for the afternoon's festivities. Brief words were exchanged before the area began to clear out, leaving the inhabitants of the temple to mill about while Kagome took a small breather.

Sensui and Hina stood nearby, looking at their favorite "nee-chan" with curiosity. Sensui wasn't stupid, far from it, and he noticed how her story about Rin had a happy ending, just like all of her other stories. He knew that not all of her stories were happy. He'd caught her crying before when she thought no one was looking. He was young, and didn't know how to comfort her. He took after Yusuke in that respect. Recently though, he had wondered if she would ever get mated and have children for him and Hina to play with. While he was happy with Hina as a playmate, she was entirely too quiet for his liking. He wanted another boy to play with and it didn't look like his parents were working on that fast enough to suit him. It was difficult enough on his Uncle Kuwabara and his Aunt Yukina to have Hina, so he didn't expect any playmates from them anytime soon, if ever. His Aunt Shizuru was still looking for Mr. Right (whatever that was), and his Uncle Kurama was too busy caring for his mother and working as a Spirit Detective to give them the time of day for the most part.

In fact, beyond their parents, Hiei and Kagome were the only ones who played with them, though when his Uncle Hiei played with them it was usually in the form of training; he wouldn't complain though. He wanted to be able to protect Hina, and Kagome, and his parents. Besides, he liked fighting. As his thoughts derailed, he moved forward and tugged gently on Kagome's hakama to get her attention.

The young miko glanced down and smiled when she saw it was one of her favorite children. She'd spent so much time with Sensui and Hina that they were almost like her own kids. The thought was a painful twinge in the back of her mind but she forcefully showed nothing but a smile.

Sensui wasn't sure where to begin, and when Hina joined him, he glanced to her as if asking for help with the right words. Where he failed to be able to explain something or ask something difficult, Hina was usually there to help him. She gave him a patient look, one that was much wiser than her age would suggest before she glanced up at Kagome.

"Have you ever loved someone, Kagome-nee-chan?" she asked, earning a shocked look from the young miko in question.

Sensui bit his lower lip before saying quickly, "Your stories always have happy endings. People falling in love and everything…Sesshoumaru and Rin, Inuyasha and Kikyou, Sango and Miroku…but you never…" he glanced down lightly, as a blush formed on his cheeks. "…you're never in those stories."

Hiei perked up in his tree as he glanced down at the trio below him. The kid was smart, and he internally beamed at the intelligence of Sensui. Though he wasn't related by blood, the young child was as important to him as Hina was. The fact that the child noticed this anomaly in Kagome's storytelling made him proud. Of course, he'd noticed it too, but he hadn't cared why that was. He had parts of his past hidden from others, so he could understand if Kagome wanted to keep some parts of her past hidden as well.

At those words, Kagome's eyes softened as she struggled to find the words to explain to him why that was. If she downplayed her own role in the stories, it seemed to minimalize the pain she felt at recalling memories of the past. How could she tell that to them though? That she was passed over for a corpse, that she was second best to Kikyou throughout her journey's…that she wasn't good enough for Inuyasha?

Hiei frowned at the expression of intense pain that surfaced just below Kagome's eyes. Though she tried to keep a neutral expression on her face, it was easy to read her pain in her posture and sapphire blue eyes. He had known that she was hiding something from them, but he knew that it probably had to do with Inuyasha. He knew the hanyou had betrayed her a number of times, but he didn't believe that she loved him enough for it to matter. Now he was second-guessing himself. He didn't like that.

"I loved someone once…" Kagome began softly, as she kneeled down to give eye contact to both children. "But…I wasn't who he wanted." Her voice cracked before she shook her head and tried to put on a brave face. "It was okay though…we were friends, so I was there for him when he needed me." She paused before Sensui interrupted, "Was he there for you? You were friends, right? Was he there for you when you needed him?"

Kagome's expression faltered before she looked away. She couldn't tell him the truth, that Inuyasha had betrayed her, and that she was never more important than Kikyou. She couldn't tell him that she had been hurt by him. She was, for lack of a better word, ashamed that she had given so much and received so little. Time had turned her pride into bitter foolishness. She was a fool for ever giving so much of herself to Inuyasha. She couldn't regret her time in the past, but she could look back and tell herself that she was a fool for ever falling in love with him.

Confusion and irritation clouded Sensui's face before he placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "Kagome-nee-chan…if he hurt you, I'll hurt him back. I don't know who he wanted, but they aren't better than you."

Kagome's eyes teared over before she shook her head and a small smile tugged at her lips. "That's okay, Sensui-chan. He can't hurt anyone ever again." She said softly, as she placed a hand over his and held the smaller boy's hand in her own. He looked into her eyes and read between the lines. A sadness came to his eyes before he shook his head.

Hina watched the exchange quietly as she processed all she had learned. "Kagome-nee-chan?" she began quietly, garnering the young miko's attention.

"Yes?"

"…a demon broke your heart…he hurt you." She stated quietly, before she asked in a small voice, "…why don't you hate all demons? Humans hate other humans for less…how can you love any of us?" she questioned, her eyes full of anxiety and uneasiness.

Hiei gripped his sword hard as he watched that expression form on her face. He never knew that the two children worried about Kagome's affection or her history. He never knew that the children had some of the same worries that he had.

Two eager, but fearful faces looked up at her imploringly, as if waiting for the fallout. Kagome's face crumbled as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She reached forward and drew both children into her arms and held them tightly to her slowly breaking heart. "You know I love both of you so much…nothing could make me stop loving you, not even the gods themselves. You have to believe that." She nearly pleaded with them, as tears began to gather in their eyes as well. They hadn't meant to upset her so much; they hadn't meant to make her cry.

"We know, Kagome-nee-chan!" they chorused together as they cried into her chest all of their worries and fears. She smelled like home, like their own parents. She was family, and she loved them. It didn't matter if they were demons or hanyou or anything else. She loved them unconditionally. She didn't judge them because they were demons. She didn't judge them period. She was the most unprejudiced person they'd ever met, and they instantly felt better at her reassurances, because she was just that honest with them.

From far above the silent spectator frowned to himself lightly. He never really believed in the young miko or her claims of loving demons. Even now, with two hanyou children in her arms, and tears coursing down her cheeks, he questioned her ability to love a race that wasn't her own. Demons attacked and killed humans – it had been so since the dawn of time, and yet she claimed to care for the same beings that could destroy her. It was easy for him to distrust her – it was simply wishful thinking that she could be different. He'd seen plenty of her kind to know that something like that – a human loving a demon, always led to disaster or betrayal, whichever came first.

Inuyasha was proof of that.

As the minutes passed, Keiko and Yukina approached the trio and discovered the topic of conversation. Each were relieved at the outcome and within no time, Sensui and Hina were back to normal and worrying about things that children were supposed to worry about, and not the darker, deeper topics that had been plaguing them as of late.

Something, however, was still bothering Hiei, and he intended to figure the mystery out. She had said that Inuyasha didn't want her. He thought the two were in a relationship at one point, but from the way Kagome spoke, it sounded like that wasn't the case. Did she ever truly love the hanyou? Was it one-sided? Did Inuyasha ever care for her? Confusion swept over him as he tried to figure out the puzzle before him. The answer seemed obvious, but he didn't go for the obvious answer. That was never a good idea in his line of work.

As Kagome was left alone beneath his tree, he took his opportunity and hopped down next to her. Her expression was pain-filled, and lost in thoughts only she could see. He was wary of interrupting her thoughts, but he wanted answers, and she was the only one who could give them to him.

"Onna." He finally said, breaking the silence.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to look at the hiyoukai. "Damnit, Hiei, you just shaved ten years off my life." She had the grace to look embarrassed as she shook her head and slowly calmed her racing heart.

He 'hn'ed' lightly before saying, "I have questions for you."

She blinked slowly before saying, "For me?" she frowned lightly. Usually she was the one wondering about him, not the other way around. She'd known him for years now, but he was almost as much of a mystery as he was when she first met him. Of course, she learned his mannerisms, and his way of dealing with the world, but his history, and how he thought were still unknown to her. The fact that he was even wanting to speak with her, about anything, was surprising. She couldn't deny her attraction for him, but she never entertained the idea for too long except in her dreams. Pushing those thoughts away before they got her in trouble, she gestured towards the forest.

"Shall we take a walk then? I need to check the barriers before it gets much later."

The fire apparition nodded his consent before falling into step beside her as they headed into the darkness of the forest. Kagome led them towards the outskirts of the forest and the first of the trees holding her powerful sutra. As she hopped up onto an exposed root in the ground, she spoke to the tree, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she touched the sutra, and shifted it around lightly to make sure it hadn't been tampered with before turning to face the hiyoukai, who was wondering at her motions and the sutra that screamed a warning to his demon blood. If he should attack it or approach with any sort of malicious intent towards the temple grounds, it would turn him to ash in an instant.

The sheer power that was held within the young miko's petite form was almost terrifying. He frowned before he realized something that was a bit startling. If he didn't trust her not to purify him, he wouldn't have been out here in the middle of nowhere with her to begin with. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he trusted her. The revelation was a little disturbing, and a little comforting. He didn't know which one was stronger at this point.

Kagome watched his expression with deep scrutiny. Hiei didn't call her out often. To be perfectly honest, she couldn't remember many times when he'd spoken with her. He was always sort of there, in the shadows, watching over everyone and being there for the team when they needed him. He was someone who could always be depended on, and never failed to be there for them. Kagome had come to depend on him as well, though she doubted he even noticed. He tended to ignore things that put him in a good light.

Finally, he spoke, though he seemed hesitant, which wasn't like him at all. Kagome frowned in slight worry as he asked, "The person you…" he paused. He couldn't say the word 'loved', it was just one of those words that he couldn't say in good faith; at least not to a woman. Even if it wasn't him confessing to her. "…cared for." He compromised, and with that he barreled on with his question. "…it was Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome looked startled at the rather poignant question. It had been the first time in a long time that anyone had shown interest in her past. In the beginning, she had explained as little as possible to her new friends, and they had taken her at her word and let her be about her past. They understood that some things were just too painful to talk about, and they respected that. It was a little unnerving, and a bit unusual too, that Hiei would be the one to confront her about it. As she stood there in shock, she convinced herself that it wasn't all that surprising that the hiyoukai would be the one to approach her. Hiei disliked secrets greatly, though he held many of his own. He didn't like to be at a disadvantage in any situation, and he especially hated not knowing about the people around him on a daily basis. He knew more than most about Kuwabara and Yusuke, simply for the time they worked together and lived beside one another for so long. Even Kurama, who was one of the more secretive members of the group, held back few secrets from the hiyoukai.

Hiei watched the expressions change on her face as she deliberated quietly whether or not to answer his question. It wasn't as if he could use the knowledge against her or anyone else for that matter. Everyone who was involved in her quest in the past directly, were dead. Sadness filled her eyes and before she knew it, she was speaking. "Yes…Inuyasha was the person I loved." She could say it where he could not, but he didn't focus on that. It was the look in her eyes, the unrestrained sadness and loss, that had him hesitating to ask any other questions. He cared enough about her to not want to cause her pain – and this topic seemed infinitely painful to her.

He wasn't a demon to do things half-assed though, so he continued his line of questioning. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Without a word, Kagome began walking towards the next sutra location, and silently, Hiei followed her. Her voice was quiet as she began to answer him, but grew as she gained speed. "I loved him, but he loved Kikyou. In the end, whatever hopes I'd held towards him and me being together were destroyed. I was just a copy of the original, that's all."

The hiyoukai's eyes widened in disbelief. He'd never heard her so down on herself before. Kagome was this vibrant, youthful woman who always thought of the good, and always kept the moral of the team up, even when it seemed hopeless. She was always there with a kind word, or a shout, or a slap on the back to keep them each moving in their own way. He wasn't blind to her courage, or her inner strength. He just tended to ignore it, and take it as it was. Somehow, beneath this courageous façade, was a girl who had experienced pain that he couldn't truly comprehend. It was disturbing, considering he had his own history of pain and betrayal to deal with. He thought he could understand. Maybe he was being too confident in that assessment. The thought irritated him.

"Kikyou…the undead miko." He stated, as he tried to urge her away from this sad, dejected woman before him.

Kagome nodded as she kept walking, glad for the shelter of the shadows right now. "Kikyou was dead fifty years prior to my visits to the Feudal Era. She was Inuyasha's lover, and the protector of the Shikon no Tama. When she died, Inuyasha was devastated…not only by the death…but the seeming betrayal as well." She paused as she lifted up a hand to wipe at her eyes. "He never stopped loving her though, even through everything."

Hiei was silent as he walked alongside the downhearted miko. She understood everyone around her perfectly, so why couldn't she see that Inuyasha would never return her affection? Did he even care for her? Without thinking he began his questions anew. "Did Inuyasha care for you?"

Kagome paused in front of another large tree, holding her sutra and emitting her signature power source. As she moved to check it, she answered softly, "I thought he did. He told me once that he wouldn't know what to do if something happened to me. He protected me…as well as he could. But…I don't think he cared for me. Certainly not in the way I wanted…and…I don't think he ever truly saw me as a different person. Because I housed Kikyou's soul, and we looked so much alike…I don't think he ever saw me as anything but someone who was like Kikyou." She answered honestly. She made a slight adjustment to the sutra before moving forward and towards the next one. Like a shadow, Hiei followed.

She seemed to understand the situation perfectly, but still, she had given the hanyou all of her love and devotion it seemed. She was still heartbroken years after the fact. "You are a fool." He finally said, though his tone wasn't harsh. It was just a truth that he couldn't help but share.

A wry smile crept on her lips before she answered, "I never claimed to be otherwise."

He looked with surprise to her pain-filled smile before he shook his head. She was a fool, for giving her love to someone like Inuyasha. But the fact that she did, and that her loyalty never wavered, even now, said something about her character that added to the list of surprising revelations that Hiei was discovering today.

She was unlike many of her race, and certainly unlike any miko he'd ever met before.

"What happened, in the end? You indicated that Inuyasha is dead. Is that true?" he questioned. She could have been lying for the children's sake, so he wanted clarification. At this point, he was sure she would tell him anything he wanted to know.

For the longest time, she didn't reply. Thoughts of the final battle overwhelmed her and she couldn't find the words to answer him. He almost gave up his line of questioning before her soft voice interrupted the silence of the forest again.

"Yes, Inuyasha is dead. He died protecting Kikyou…or…what was left of her, anyway…" she opened her mouth to say something else, but her words faltered. She wasn't sure how to continue without breaking down.

Hiei, didn't press her. There were some things even he couldn't ask. To know that she was left unguarded, for what was left of a corpse, by the one person she cared for most, was a blow of betrayal that Hiei couldn't push at her to talk about. Betrayal was something he knew intimately, and the sting of it never truly goes away. Something like that, by someone she cared greatly for, was something he was sure still stained her heart and soul in ways that would never be washed away.

The forest was still, except for the slight rustling of their feet over the ground as each became lost in thought once again. As Kagome stood to touch another sutra, Hiei couldn't help but ask again, "…you truly cared for him. Through everything, and his betrayal, you still…it is not something I can understand." He stated, as she turned to look at him. There was a gentle look on her face, as if she understood what he was going through. That pissed him off a bit and he glared back at her.

She seemed unfazed as she touched the sutra in her hands to recharge it and put it back in place. "…have you ever had something to protect?" She questioned. It was something Sesshoumaru had said once, and it stuck with her, though it's lessons were not lost on her. Hiei looked at her with increasing irritation before saying, "Yes." He didn't know what her point was but she needed to get to it.

Kagome smiled before saying, "You have felt that feeling then, where you want to protect that other person, and want nothing more than their happiness. You'll fight for them, die for them, do anything in your power to see them content and safe. That's what I felt when I was with Inuyasha. He didn't know friendship, or true happiness. He didn't know acceptance, or gentleness. I wanted to give those things to him, because I loved him, and I wanted to see him happy." Her expression softened into something bitter and sad. "But the one thing he wanted…I could never give him."

Hiei looked up to her expression before stating quietly, "Kikyou."

She nodded as the bitterness left her face to only leave sadness, and disappointment. She was disappointed in herself for not being able to give Inuyasha what he wanted most. Even at her expense, she would have given him the world. Hiei's hand clenched at his side. He wanted that.

Somehow, he'd wrapped his mind around the idea, that he wanted what she had given the hanyou. The undeserving half-demon had taken everything she'd given him and more, and left her with nothing. If he were in that position, he couldn't imagine harming her in such a way. Such loyalty, and compassion, from a human to a demon was unheard of. Even Keiko had some issues with Yusuke's demon heritage, but Kagome didn't seem to care about heritage or lineage. Even the children, hanyou in and of themselves, were dotted on with endless love and devotion from the young miko. She had given so much, and yet, found it in herself to give more.

He wanted that. He wanted her loyalty and devotion. He wanted to be looked at the way she looked at the children. He wanted her compassion. He wanted to be important to her.

Kagome saw flashes of irritation and longing in Hiei's eyes, but she couldn't understand what it was he wanted from her. "Did you…have any other questions?" she asked even as she placed another sutra up in its proper place.

"Why have you not found someone else to care for, miko? How long will you wallow in your misery?" he questioned. He had noticed her sadness, but he didn't realize how directly tied to Inuyasha and her past it was. It made him angry that she would waste her time pining after Inuyasha when she could be moving on and giving her devotion to someone else, mainly him. Male pride and a sense of jealousy prompted him to help her move on; forcefully if need be.

She flinched at the outburst before she marched up to him and said, "Hey pal, I'm doing the best I can. Sure, Inuyasha hurt me badly, and I'm still upset about it, but I haven't stopped looking. I'm happy here. Everything I could want is at this temple. I have friends, and new family, and…" her voice stopped as she looked into his eyes. He was here, too. "…everything I want is…" her voice softened as she looked away from him. "…here."

Somehow, without being aware of it, counting on Hiei had put him on the list of people she cared about. He never betrayed the group, or left them hanging. He was always in the shadows, looking after her and the rest of the group. He didn't say much, but he didn't have to. His constant presence spoke for him. Without realizing it, she had seen in him something she never experienced with Inuyasha: unwavering loyalty. To everyone in the group, herself included, she had Hiei's loyalty. He would never betray her.

Hiei was at a loss for a second. He didn't know what she meant by that. Everything she wanted was there? She seemed to speak in riddles, though he knew it wasn't that complicated. Somehow though, Kagome was happy at the temple, and with everyone there. With a start he realized that one of the "everyone" was him. While he never thought twice about it before, her universe included him.

"….hn." he finally said, making Kagome look towards him quickly.

"Is that all you have to say?" she questioned, her ire raising as she looked with disbelief to the hiyoukai. "Hn?" She was expecting something more, but what that more was, she didn't exactly know.

"What do you want from me, onna?" he questioned, his own irritation growing at her outburst.

"Oh, I don't know, a rhyme or reason to anything you've done today would be nice. You're so confusing!" she shouted as she turned to march off towards the next sutra.

He blinked quickly, trying to understand what had just happened. She rarely raised her voice towards him or anyone else, so it was with pride, and a little confusion, that he noticed she had dropped her guard completely with him. Without warning, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but it quickly disappeared. He couldn't let on that he was happy or anything about this new development. Without a word, he followed after her, anticipating her next movement as well as his own.

Seven-Five-Three.

They'd never think of it as just another children's holiday again.

/The End


End file.
